


Music moves through the silence

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Legacies (TV 2018), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two bands new and old are forced to do a joint album together, will The Tribrids who are extremely successful be able to help The Summer Society who are new in the music community get the press they deserve.Will they find what their broken souls have been searching for all along?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jed/Landon Kirby, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Milton "MG" Greasley/Kym, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wilson Kirsch/Danny Lawrence
Kudos: 14





	Music moves through the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bands new and old are forced to do a joint album together, will The Tribrids who are extremely successful be able to help The Summer Society who are new in the music community get the press they deserve.  
> Will they find what their broken souls have been searching for all along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Klaus died of a drug overdose. After Hayley's death he lost all hope, he started smoking, drinking, ad taking drugs. His art became angrier and his connection with his daughter strained. It all became to much.  
> Hope Y'all enjoy

Hope and Penelope were glaring holes into the side of their record producers Caroline Forbes head, she tried her hardest not to falter under their gaze.

  
"Your joking right Caroline, you can't be serious." Nicole says from her seat beside Carmilla who was just filing her nails.

  
"I'm sorry Nicole but I am." Caroline replies uncomfortably shifting in her seat as Hope and Penelope continued to glare at her, "You guys will indeed have to do a joint album with a new band I just signed. They are brand new and basically , and I need you guys to change that."

  
"This is bullshit, I am not wasting all of mine and Hope's great songs on a new a band just so you don't have to admit you made a rash decision." Kirsch says walking into the room late he takes a seat next to Hope they exchange a fist bump before Hope goes back to glaring at Caroline. _There is no way I am backing down._

  
"This was not a rash decision, and you don't really have a choice. Because I have already informed the press, and the girls are coming right now." Caroline states raising her voice menacingly as she stands up, Hope and Kirsch visibly sink down in their chairs _Okay so maybe I'm backing down._

"Who even are they?" Carmilla asks finally speaking, as she ran a hand through her raven coloured hair.

  
"Their band name is The Summer Society, and their names ar-" Caroline gets interrupted by a knock on the meeting room door, "That's them." She slowly walks over to the door opening it, 

  
And behind the now open door five beautiful girls stood dressed quite casually, one tall with light blonde hair who makes Hope's heartbeat pick up in pace just slightly, an even taller girl with long red hair who has a scowl of her face, a tall brunette who stood closely beside the blonde, and lastly two small dirty blonde haired girls standing side by side Hope recognised Laura from high school, the had been in the same art class. Laura causes an unexpected reaction in Carmilla.

  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Carmilla announces loudly looking at Laura.

  
"Trust me Vampira, she's not exactly happy to see you either." The blonde sasses taking a seat, the other girls following her. Hope sends a small smile which she returns for a second before making her face emotionless again.

  
"Oh I'm sorry Blondie." Carmilla says sarcastically

  
"Wait you guys know each other?" Penelope asks raising an eyebrow.

  
"Laura and Carmilla dated, Carmilla broke her heart so naturally my sister hates her." The Brunette replies smiling at her sister.

  
"Hate is an understatement." The Blonde deadpans side-eyeing Carmilla who flipped her off

  
"And well I know Hope and Penelope from high school." Laura says waving at them from across the room awkwardly.

  
"You do? I don't remember you," Penelope says her eyebrows furrowing in concentration as she tried to remember Laura.

  
"Do you seriously not remember her Pen?" Hope asks, Penelope shakes her head in reply "We went to high school with her.... We saved her from your bitch of an ex girlfriend." 

  
"Which one?" Penelope asks with a confused face 

  
"Oh! my! god!" Hope says dropping her head onto the table with a loud _thump_.

  
"Hey hey hey, Mikaelson. Watch it your face is our money maker." Kirsch jokes lifting her head off the table.

  
"I thought my musical talent was our money maker?" Hope questions raising an eyebrow

  
"Close second." Kirsch replies getting a laugh out of one or two of the new girls.

  
"Anyway, ladies and Kirsch if you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves please." Caroline says sitting in her seat again "Tribrids you can go first."

  
"I'm Nicole Haught." Nicole says with a scowl on her face, she still didn't like that they had to share the album with these girls.

  
"I'm Carmilla Karnstein, but most of you ladies already know that." Carmilla says winking at them which causes the blonde to grit her teeth, obviously trying not to make a bitchy comment and Laura to roll her eyes.

  
"I'm Hope Mikaelson, and before any of you say anything yes my father was Niklaus Mikaelson the famous painter." Hope says playing with her leather jackets nervously. 

  
"I'm Wilson Kirsch, but everyone calls me Kirsch." Kirsch says saving Hope's nervous ass.

  
"I'm Penelope Park, this dumbasses favourite person in the whole world." Penelope says pushing Hope's shoulder playfully

  
"Actually I think you'll find I'm her favourite person in the whole world." Carmilla deadpans  
"No I am!" Nicole shouts joining in

  
"Well now none of you are." Hope replies a playful smirk playing on her lips. 

  
"Guys!" Caroline shouts trying to get us back on task "Okay ladies would you like to tell The Tribrids your names please?"

  
"Uhh sure, I'm Josie Saltzman." The brunette replies an excited smile on her face.

  
"I'm Waverly Earp." The dirty blonde states, Nicole's scowl softens while looking at her.

  
"Danny Lawrence." The tall redhead says her arms crossed as she glares at Carmilla who is unaffected.

  
"Lizzie Saltzman." The blonde states looking at Hope as she speaks a smile on her face. _Wow she's beautiful._

  
Maybe working with The Summer Society wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Caroline had told them to get to know each other, so now here they were in a bar together. All the others were dancing or getting themselves more drinks. Hope as the only one who didn't drink alcohol, so she was sitting in a booth at the back of the bar. She was aimlessly stirring her water with a straw when Lizzie came over sliding into the booth.

"Designated driver?" Lizzie asks taking a sip of her scotch.

"Yeah, I always am. I'm the only sober one in the group." Hope replies still stirring her water with her straw.

"Wow impressive, if you don't mind me asking? why?" Lizzie questions as her knee brushes up against Hope's sending a shiver down her spine.

"Uhh just a lot to do with my dad and how he died." Hope answers simply not wanting to go into too much detail. Especially in public literally anyone could be a photographer for a gossip site, and oh had Hope been on her fair share of those.

"Ohh makes sense," Lizzie replies, They continued to have a normal conversation talking about how they much they loved music, how they met their members, Hope cracked the occasional joke, and they flirted a lot which led to this.

* * *

They both get up from the booth Lizzie grabbing Hope's hand and tugging her along to the bathroom. Hope caught on fast she had, had her fair share of one night stands she of course knew this was a bad idea. They were about to be business parents working on an album together.

But she couldn't say she didn't find Lizzie unbelievably attractive, with her long pale legs, and cascading golden hair that looked like a halo in this lighting at this point Lizzie had dropped her hand and was looking at her trying to make sure Hope was okay with what was about to happen.

Hope doesn't answer but instead quickly grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her into the big stall. Lizzie doesn’t have a chance to say anything because Hope abruptly kissed her, pushing her body up against the wall. The two girls kiss until there was no more air in either one’s lungs, quickly pulling away to catch their breaths in attempt of not suffocating.

Hope enjoys the almost, chaotic look Lizzie currently had. Her messy blonde hair falls around her face, she looks even more beautiful in Hope’s opinion if that's even possible. She likes the way her swollen pink lips are slightly parted, trying to catch her breath. She locks eyes with Lizzie and the look Lizzie gives her makes her heart beating way too fast for it to be healthy.

"Quick question, how drunk are you? Just so I know I'm not taking advantage of you." Hope asks her breaths shallow as she watches Lizzie as her chest rises as she tries to catch her breath.

"Sober enough to know that I want to do this." Lizzie replies smiling at her slightly,

“If you say so baby.”

Lizzie's breath was hot against her neck and whatever Lizzie’s snarky comeback was quickly died on her lips when Hope runs her hand up the blonde's inner thigh, the other hand slightly pressing on the back of her neck. Hope was in heaven, not that she would ever admit to having actually done what was about to happen. But still, she was latching onto this like there was no tomorrow. She feels Lizzie’s lips pull away from her neck, and she looks up and finds Lizzie looking at her with an unreadable expression, it makes her feel odd but in a good way.

After about eight minutes later, Lizzie ends up sitting on the toilet with Hope's head trapped between her thighs as Hope ate her out. Hope could feel Lizzie's hand tugging at her auburn hair causing her to groan. If she had thought Lizzie kissing her neck was like heaven she was clearly mistaken. _This is what heaven feels like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, new to Archive of our own. Comments and criticism always appreciated.


End file.
